You and I
by MagicMan01
Summary: A short little lemon between Light and L, all from Light's POV. Written in second-person. LightxL. Oneshot.


**I always like trying new things - at least when it comes to my writing - which is why you're about to read something by me in the... wait for it... **_**second-person**_**. I know, I know, you're probably thinking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the **_**fuck**_** up, dude! **_**Second-person**_**? How the hell is that even possible?!" Well, to be honest... your guess is as good as mine. Ha ha ha. It's also in the present tense, strangely enough. And yes, I realize the title is shitty and unoriginal.**

**As previously mentioned, I suppose I just wanted to try something new and to get a feel for this rarely used POV; not just by me or even everyone else here on FanFiction, but also most professional authors in general. Certainly not that it makes me special or anything, but I just figured, "Hey, why the hell not? If it sucks, I won't ever do it again." Anyway, as always per my wishes, please drop a review at the end with your thoughts on this oneshot; it would be very much appreciated from my end and you'll get a free virtual cookie for doing so. Enjoy!**

**Warning: **_**Yaoi **_**lemon pretty much the whole way through.**

**-Disclaimer- Just gonna keep it short and sweet: I don't own **_**Death Note**_**. Yep, that's it.**

* * *

_**You and I**_

We've done this so many time before, but it never gets old with you; in fact, if anything, it only gets better every time.

The slight pain registers on your face as I slowly enter you; your eyes close tight and you grit your white teeth, groaning a little in faint agony. I feel your fingernails dig into my back, stinging my flesh. I mentally apologize to you and accept the punishment, knowing it hurts you but that it won't last too long, either. However, I lean down and kiss you anyway as a distraction, hating to see you in any kind of pain and hoping to take it away quickly. You relax a bit and reciprocate, hands settling against my back and slowly coming up into my brown hair to tangle your long, thin fingers into it.

My mind breathes a sigh of relief and I slip my tongue into your mouth, hoping to coax yours out. You don't disappoint and I feel your own hot, slick organ rub against mine. We both groan and I feel you momentarily tighten around me. It takes everything I have not to just slam you into the bed right here and now, but I'm able to hold back... for a little while, at least. I gradually pull out of you before pushing into you just as slowly. You moan softly into my mouth and your hands tighten in my hair as your frail looking body pushes up against my own, bringing your long legs up and crossing your ankles at the small of my back, no doubt trying to pull me deeper inside of you.

God, you were always so thin. From the way you eat and _what _you eat, I'm surprised you aren't a diabetic yet, or overweight at the very least. I have no idea how you do it; you have the appetite of an elephant and yet you hardly gain a pound. I sometimes think of you as a hyperactive little kid instead of the grown man you actually are. That's another thing, too; you're the most powerful man in the world - not to mention one of the most intelligent, as well - and yet you can also be the most childish person I've ever met at the very same time. You're the only one I know who can completely and utterly infuriate me while simultaneously entrancing me into a stupor.

Do I really mind any of these things, though? No, I don't. It's all part of who you are and I wouldn't change any of it for the world; I wouldn't change a single _iota_ of you, for better or for worse.

I draw out of you once more before slowly pushing back in, relishing in the pleasured sigh you let out. Good, the pain's all but gone; now the fun begins. I try it again and this time you groan. The sound turns me on even more and I hold your hips firmly to pull out and slowly thrust back in again, my tongue doing something similar to your mouth.

This time, you softly moan when I move even deeper inside of you and I feel your muscles clench tightly around me, heels digging into my lower back. I continue to thrust slowly and deeply into you for a little while longer, feeling you pant and moan into my mouth with each movement of my hips. After a few more moments, I finally hit your prostate and your fingernails dig into my back, moaning loudly as I strike that sweet spot inside you that I know so well.

You mutter something unintelligible into my mouth, probably wanting me to go faster or thrust in harder, and so I do. You thank me through your verbal cries of pleasure that intermix with mine as we keep up a steady rhythm, me thrusting my hips and you meeting each one with your own hips. I move some of your hair out of the way of your neck and set my lips to it, kissing and sucking the warm flesh into my mouth.

You tilt your head to the side so I have more access to your neck and I thank you with another thrust that hits your prostate dead-on. You cry out my name and I can't help but cry out yours against your neck as well; that one, single-letter name I've come to know and love for years now. I can clearly feel your heels digging down into the small of my back as your fingers seem to gouge themselves into the section of my mid-back.

I know you're starting to get close and I begin to speed up, my thrusts getting almost frantic. You barely have time to cry out my name every time I push back into you with how fast I'm going, and though I enjoy hearing you say it the most when we make love, I lean down to cover your lips with my own, hearing you breathe heavily through your nose as I relentlessly pound into you.

My thumbs smooth out against your hipbones and I slide a hand down your thigh to firmly grasp your aching erection, pumping you perfectly in time with my quick movements. The added touch makes you moan into my mouth as our tongues collide and I feel your toes curl against my back, fingers desperately trying to keep their firm hold on me. You're just barely able to keep up with every thrust of my hips, trying to move down against me every time I move within you.

I continue to kiss you deeply whilst simultaneously thrusting into you and stroking you with my hand, not letting up or slowing down for even a moment. I honestly _would_ if you asked me to, but I know this is the way you like it; fast and hard. I move inside of you quickly and deeply enough to bring you as much pleasure as I can without hurting you, and after the countless times we've done this together, it's pretty much second nature to me now.

I know every square inch of you and have memorized every contour and slope of your body like a map; there isn't a single part of you that I haven't seen or touched yet, and vice versa. Yes, I know you prefer it when I take control, but oh, can you be just downright _naughty _when you want to. God, some of the things we've done with each other...

It's never a dull or repetitive experience with you, nor do I believe it ever will be.

You're moaning loudly into my mouth now, fingers moving up to my shoulders to dig your short nails into the soft skin there and beg me to bring you to release with your body language. I'm all too eager to fulfill that wish, and so I adjust myself on my knees a bit and practically slam you into the bed, the sounds of our skin meeting with each rough thrust growing louder and more frequent as we draw near the end. I'm still stroking you with one hand and I decide to tease you a little, circling the tip of your member with my thumb.

You don't last much longer after I do this and I soon feel your arms and legs practically squeeze the life out of me, head falling back against the bed to scream out my name and explode between our chests. You tremble almost violently, body contorting into the bed sheets and face an expression of pure ecstasy. I smile to myself at this sight, knowing that I'm the only one who has and will ever see you in this way.

However, I still have a little time left before I inevitably hit my own climax, so I try to draw it out as long as I can. I begin to slow down a bit and alternate every few moments between slow, deep thrusts and quick, shallow pumps. Though you've already came, you're still moaning and panting underneath me, wanting me to cum as well. You look up at me through sweat dampened bangs and reach a hand up to brush my own out of my eyes so you can gaze directly into them.

Cupping my cheek, you draw me down for a kiss, this time choosing to initiate it rather than receiving. I don't fight you and allow your tongue to enter my mouth. It only takes a few more thrusts to push me completely over the edge and I grip your hips tightly as I drive myself hard one last time into you. I release immediately, moaning your name into your mouth. You hold me tightly as I spasm uncontrollably, bucking inside of you and filling you with my hot seed.

After a few more moments, my muscles give out and I come crashing down onto the bed, able to hold off most of my weight as I fall on top of you without crushing you. I'm panting heavily into your neck, arms and legs completely limp at my sides as my eyes close and I enjoy the peaceful afterglow. It's warm and wet inside of you and I shiver just at the thought of it, moving a little so I'm a bit more comfortable on top of you. You stroke my hair and kiss my cheek while whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Our heartbeats are still erratic and all over the place from our recent activities, but they begin to slow down and eventually beat in sync with each other. Both of our chests rise and fall against each other as our breath returns to us, bodies hot and sweaty. We relax into an almost stupid state of pure nothingness, holding, kissing and softly caressing each other.

After a few more minutes of basking in the effects of our post-lovemaking, I gradually raise myself up and slowly pull out of you, noticing you wiggle a bit under me at the odd feeling. I'm just barely able to crawl up the covers, pull them back, and drag you up with me before I completely collapse, head falling heavily against the pillow. You do the same, and you pull the covers up and over us as we tuck our legs under them and tangle them around each other.

We kiss sweetly for a few moments and I hear you tell me that you love me before pressing a kiss to my chest and resting your forehead against my collarbone. I place my chin on top of your head and briefly kiss your damp hair before closing my eyes and saying those same words right back to you. We both fall asleep within about a minute.

I know you might be a little sore in the morning when you wake up, but I'll have some aspirin and a glass of water ready for you just in case. We'll need to get a shower too, as we'll both be sticky, sweaty, and God-knows-what-else. But I don't care about that right now.

All I care about is the fact that you're in the same bed as me, holding me tightly as I hold you back, letting me know you still love me. It's a bit sappy, I know, but you and I... well, we're obviously not like most other couples - let alone people in _general _- and as such, neither is our relationship. It runs much deeper and more loving than anyone else I know, than anyone else I've ever met.

I could go on and on about it, but the fact of the matter is that I love you. I have loved you since the very first moment I met you and will always continue to do so, just as I know you will always love me. Good night, my sweet angel.

* * *

**Corny, sappy, cheesy... Jesus, that's just the **_**start **_**of the list of adjectives I could use to describe this oneshot. Holy hell, I wouldn't be surprised if some people actually **_**laughed **_**at this because of how atrociously cliché the narrative was written. Goddamn...**

**It's also sad how I should have been working on one of my three fics currently in progress - **_**Erasing the Past**_**, **_**Lonely**_**_ Hearts_, ****and **_**Duality**_** - a oneshot written for a special **_**someone**_** (*cough cough cough* Shizuka no Taisho *cough cough cough*), or hell, any oneshot in general **_**other **_**than this one. I'd just throw this in the "filler-stuff-to-anyone-following-me-so-you-at-least-all-know-I'm-still-alive" category for my work because that's honestly pretty much all this is. I won't be offended if you label it as such and think nothing more of it than that.**

**Oh, by the way, something I probably should have made clear beforehand: this is **_**not **_**a self-insert. This is just supposed to be from Light's POV while he and L are... well, you know. This sure as **_**hell **_**isn't a Mary Sue either, so don't get any crazy ideas. Ha ha ha.**


End file.
